thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pavetta
Pavetta era a neta da rainha Adalia e filha de Calanthe e do rei Roegner de Ebbing, reis de Cintra e mãe de Ciri. Ela era uma Fonte e uma Criança Surpresa. Ela aparece no conto "Uma Questão de Preço", na coleção de contos "O Último Desejo. Pavetta morreu em um naufrágio no Abismo de Sedna, um redemoinho localizado na costa de Cintra. Genealogia de Ciri''Observação sobre Pavetta escrita por Andrzej Sapkowski em seu antigo site oficial sobre a Genealogia Ciri. '''Pavetta' - nome completo Pavetta Fiona Elen - foi muito diferente de ambos os pais: sua mãe a expansiva Leoa Calanthe e sei pai o introvertido, mas animando por caça, Roegner. A princesa passava o dia inteiro na leitura de poesia ou ouvindo música. Calanthe acreditava que tais atividades prejudicariam a pele e os pulmões da filha e a forçou a realizar frequentes viagens ao "seio saudável da natureza". Durante essas escapadas, Pavetta sempre se desligava da procissão de virgens (que com razão era estúpido) a procura de algum lugar calmo para ler. Uma vez, ao se afastar para se esconder e iniciar uma leitura, viu surgir dos arbustos um monstro terrível - trajado com armadura humana, mas a cabeça pertencente a um enorme ouriço. Pavetta paralisada de horror, testemunhou o ouriço pegar o livro de poesia que ela deixara cair e se sentar para começar a ler em voz alta. Instantes depois, ele estava recitando as obras de outros poetas, que, obviamente, sabia de cor. Pavetta ouvia mais e mais encantada com a estranha criatura. Durante várias semanas voltaram a se reencontrar para ler e recitar em conjunto. E assim, Pavetta consentiu em encontrar o Ouriço depois de anoitecer. A princesa precisou subornar os criados com suas próprias joias e marcou um ponto de encontro. Para seu espanto, na badalada da meia-noite, o Ouriço se transformou num homem jovem e bonito, quem dizia ser um príncipe chamado Duny. Com isso, a alma romântica de Pavetta se rendeu a última resistência e assim se tornou a amante do Ouriço. Os encontros frequentes tornaram-se rotinas para os descuidados amantes. Não demorou muito para a rainha Calanthe tomar conhecimento e se lembrar da aventura de Roegner e a Lei da Surpresa. Com determinação para não ter que cumprir a lei optou para lidar com o assunto de forma diferente. Decidiu contratar um bruxo. Os acontecimentos posteriores são descritos no conto "Uma Questão de Preço". E exatamente 9 meses após a primeira noite do encontro de Pavetta e Duny, na noite de Belleteyn (de 30 de abril a 1 de maio) nasceu uma menina, a quem foi dado o nome de Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. A harmoniosa convivência entre Pavetta e Duny foi interrompida por uma morte trágica. Ambos morreram em um naufrágio misterioso no famoso Abismo de Sedna. Os corpos não foram encontrados. Com isso não houve sepultura, nem mesmo cenotáfio. A rainha Calanthe respeitou o costume de Skellige de construir cenotáfio para vítimas perdidas no mar. '' '' Pavetta foi interpretada por Agata Buzek. Episódios * 6: "Calanthe" Notas & Referências Galeria Pavetta by marichurina-d9ezgd5.png Duny the urcheon and pavetta of cintra by servia d-dapqrbx.png Servia-d-pavetta-nologo.jpg Anastasiia-taka-1.jpg Anastasiia-taka-2.jpg ZtllXF0.jpg Pavetta by cloudsdevourer-d9rhdd7.jpg 50057icon.png Pavetta by Jana Komarková.png Categoria:Personagens dos contos Categoria:Personagens do filme e da série de TV en:Pavetta cs:Pavetta z Cintry de:Pavetta es:Pavetta fr:Pavetta it:Pavetta pl:Pavetta uk:Паветта Categoria:Dinastia Emreis